You Know that I Love You
by ElphabaMelenaThropp
Summary: Fiyeraba. Elphaba is looking back on her life with Glinda and wonders if she could have changed anything.
1. Prologue

You Know That

Prologue

I looked around, and saw Chistery, trying to speak, but no words were coming out. What he was saying, I couldn't tell if it was randomness, or real things. But I did catch a word though, it was Glinda. Now if that was true, I was in no shape to see my friend. Fiyero and I had arranged our own deaths, so it would seem like he had died, then after a while, I died because of my never-ending love for him. Yeah, it was pretty Romeo and Juliet like, but if it had worked then, then why wouldn't it work now?

I heard heels slowly clicking down here, to me, either Glinda, or Dorothy. Hoping it was the latter, I got quite a shock. Glinda had come down to see me. We had no contact since that day when Fiyero said he loved me and that he was leaving her for me. My fight with her wasn't her way of saying she was sorry, it was that she wanted revenge. Now we were saying goodbye for forever, and she didn't even know.

"Oh my Oz! That stupid farm girl is coming for you, Elphaba!" She said.

I simply smile.

"Aren't you going to say something, Elphie?" When I don't reply, she ran over and hugged me. And she left.

I heard the noises of the Witch Hunters. Fine, let them find me. I don't care. While I'm thinking this, they came. Dorothy threw the water on me, and I pretended to melt.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Safe and Sound

I heard everything; from Glinda crying hysterically to Chistery sniffing her. At one point, she even walked over the thin door that was above my head. I tried not to gasp at the fact that either one of them could fall in this trapdoor and find me.

How I wanted to tell her that I was still alive! But, as I thought this, the sobbing stopped and I hear her heels clicking together. Thinking that she was gone, I open the door a bit. No one there, except for me.

I heard footsteps and they weren't of heels, but of boots. And I knew who exactly those belonged to, judging the way the person was walking. He knocked on the trapdoor and cried, "It worked!"

I slowly open the door, and saw a different face than the one I expected. The face of a man hardly older than seventeen had been turned into straw. Attempting to hide tears, I noticed that this was the results of all of those spells I had cast in Kiamo Ko that night. The spells had saved him, but turned him into a scarecrow. A burn against my cheek, and I know I must have started crying.

"Hi." I breathed into his ear. I stared into space, until he replied to me, kindness in his voice, "Fae, it's time to go." I sighed and let another tear fall down my cheek. I wish it was another burn for another scar on my heart seemed very dangerous price to me, since I had so many scars on my heart. To me, I felt like I was falling off my defying gravity stance.

"We can never come back, can we?" I asked.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and shook his head cautiously. "No."

Hearing this one word made my world seem out of control. I couldn't take it anymore. Burying my head in my hands, I felt the pain fill my body. His arms wrap around and hold me. Feeling his arms around me, I felt slightly better. I actually felt more safe than I ever had. The shiver that had gone down my spine when he had pulled me closer to him seemed like nothing now,

"This is stupid! You're supposed to fall in love with Glinda or someone like that! I'm green for Oz's sake! I'm not beautiful, and I'll never be!" I yell, but it came out as a mumble.

"No, you're not, Elphaba." He says to me, stroking my raven black hair.

I mentally roll my eyes at this comment.

"Shouldn't we be going?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says to me.

We get on the broom, prepared to take flight into the midnight air when a thought crosses my mind.

"What is it?" He asks me.

"Nothing. I just wish that I could freeze this moment forever and live in it. But we need to go." I say, and with a wave of my hands, a nearby window opens. We fly out into the midnight air, unaware where we would be going next, just letting the winds of chance take us wherever it wanted to.


End file.
